


The Storms I'll Chase Away

by TheNightOwls



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fear of Thunderstorms, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightOwls/pseuds/TheNightOwls
Summary: The reader has a fear of thunderstorms. Can their big bad boyfriend protect them from their fears?





	The Storms I'll Chase Away

    It had been a few months since you and Gladio started dating. And with the both of you so busy, him with his king’s guard duties and you in university, most of your time spent together was out and about while you both ran errands. Or when you had some free time and Gladio would take you out on a date or a day spent together. So your time spent alone was slim, but even more rare was it that you got to spend time at his apartment or him yours.  
     On this particular day though, he offered you to come over, have a meal in for a change and spend the night. You weren’t opposed, in fact, you were excited. Having been together for a while now, you thought it was a good time to be taking this step. Although you knew Gladio would never jump to conclusions and expect anything from you the first night together, it was still nice to be able to sleep beside him.  
     Before you left your own home, you packed a backpack with everything needed for the night at your boyfriends. Packing clothes and incidentals, and since there was no classes the next day, there was no need to worry about your books or things of the like. Everything seemed to be going well.  
     And the evening was like any other. He picked you up, this time going to his apartment where you were greeted with your favorite take out and a movie. It was better then anything you could have asked for. Time spent together as you watched the movie, an action film Gladio quite liked though you had to admit you rather enjoyed it too. When the movie was over, it was still early enough that you both deemed walking down the street to the nearby ice cream shop sounded like a good plan, so that’s exactly what you guys did.  
     The walk was peaceful, spent hand in hand as you both watched the steadily darkening sky from the night drawing near till you arrived at your given destination a few minutes later.  
Ice cream in hand, you and Gladio decided on a more leisurely pace as you both ate your ice cream and talked about some fun stories you had to share. That was until you felt a raindrop as you were only a  couple minute away from his home. The raindrop soon turned into a slight rain as you both discarded your ice cream to take on running the rest of the way back instead. And just as you both made it inside it had started pouring down hard, and out of nowhere too.  
     You started to get a little anxious but hid it well from Gladio. ‘Its only a little rain, your fine’ you told yourself. Gladio then offered you a towel and one of his shirts to change into, and you accepted, glad to be rid of your now soaked cloths.  
     “I think we can call it a night now huh?” He said with a smirk. To which you replied with a slight chuckle.  
     “Why don’t you head to my room? I’ll be in in a minute.” Gladio then took your wet cloths from you before you nodded and made your way to his bedroom. Just as you sat down on his bed, you thought you heard a low rumble in the distance of thunder, but shook that thought out of your head and ignored it as you brushed your wet hair and put it in a bun to deal with at  a later time.  
     He was back in shortly like he promised, looking at you in the low lighting, clad in only his sweatpants so you couldn’t help but stare. Giving a chuckle at your demeanor, he leaned down to give you a gentle kiss before making his way to one side of the bed and beckoning you to come lay with him.  
     To which you did, curling up to his side as he wrapped an arm around you, laying back on his pillows. Just as he was about to speak, he was interrupted by a loud roar just outside the walls of his apartment. The storm having kicked up to full velocity with the whole package of added thunder and lightning. Which is something you didn’t imagine to happen tonight, of all nights.  
    It’s something you’ve never told your boyfriend about you before, considering it hadn’t come up in that past. Its that you hated thunderstorms. More than hated really, you were terrified of them. So when you hear the boisterous noise, you couldn’t stop your body from trembling. And as much as you wanted to crawl away from everything and hide, you couldn’t as Gladio’s hold tightened around you, noticing the change in demeanor.  
    “Babe, what’s wrong?” He asked, shifting more on his side to look at you.  
    “I…I didn’t w-w..” Another loud clap of thunder stopped your stumbling train of speech as you scrunched your eyes shut, your body still in a slight tremor.  
    Gladio put two and two together as he realized what was going on, only to wrap his other arm around you and pull you further into his chest. “Y/N, you should have told me…” He replied calmly.  
    “I j-just… never got the c-chance… please Gladdy, I need to get my mind o-off it…” You said, eyes still closed as you clung to the blankets around you and buried your face in his shoulder.  
    He stayed quiet for a moment before nodding to himself and sitting up, promising he wouldn’t leave you for long. Only to get up and shut his door and windows which shut a good portion of the sound from the storm out. Grabbing his book he was currently reading and turning on his stereo to a gentle meditating soundtrack he had before climbing back into bed with you. Pulling you to lay on his chest with his arm around you and the other on his book, he began to read where he left off. He knew you weren’t extremely interested in the story, but a mode of distraction and he thought maybe reading to you would do the trick.  
    And it did, the sound was blocked out for the most part, and with his gentle music and voice reading to you, you could barely tell it was storming out.  
    Leaning up to kiss his jaw before resting your head on his shoulder again, you closed your eyes as you listened to him read. “Thank you Gladdy.” To which he only smiled and continued reading only for you to listen for a while before falling asleep soon after.  
    Once he knew you were asleep, he set his book aside and kissed the top of your head before following suit. “Good night Y/N.” He whispered before going to sleep himself.


End file.
